Failed or Canceled ILVG Shows
This is a list of shows on ILVG that were canceled before their release or due to commercial failure of the series. ILVGwebmaster has many ideas but is very busy. Sometimes he'll overshadow one series in place of another. Or maybe he had an idea but quickly gave up on it. Either way all of these shows ended before they ran their course. This doesn't necessarily mean a show ended mid-way through the series, but more shows that never begun or started but ended shortly after with no mention of it afterwards. The Bumpitys This was a Toad Show spin-off featuring little penguin creatures called Bumpitys. These penguins appeared in Mario games such as Yoshi's Island, Paper Mario, and Mario Party 8. It followed Bumpity and his friends, Mario Bumpity and King Bumpity. The show had three episodes. These episodes were less than a minute long. Each focused on a popular meme and parodied it. ILVGwebmaster canceled the show because he didn't find it to be funny nor enjoyable to make. He later removed the three episodes from Youtube. Armaldo was also originally intended to appear as the main antagonist of the series until it's cancelation. Dragonball T Dragonball T was an imply show on ILVG. In Steve's interview on The Toad Show Interviews it was said he would play Chioutsu on a new show called Dragonball T. It was ment to be a parody/remake of Dragonball Z with The Toad Show cast on it. ILVGwebmaster never decided to go along with the show. Characters Toad as Goku Baby Mario as Gohan Bowser Jr. as Raditz Yoshi as Piccilo Toadette as Chi Chi Steve as Chioutsu ILVG Annoyances ILVG Annoyances is a show that ended due to ILVG's lack of interest in it. It mainly consisted of ILVG complaining about something throughout the entire video. As well as a lack of interest, ILVG got very few views on the show as well. ILVG's Reviews ILVG's Reviews was a show where the ILVG gang reviews movies, TV shows, video games, and more. This show was created by ILVGwebmaster and JCMGamer100. A single review was uploaded, which was Toy Story 3. Reviews of Little Big Planet, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Castle Crashers were also uploaded. However ILVGwebmaster took them down because they were bad quality. Also multiple reviews were recorded but never uploaded such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, King Kong, Dead Rising, and Pokepark Wii. Imma Moron See full page, Imma Moron Pizza and Chef Pizza and Chef was a comedy show created by ILVGwebmaster and MrJaxboy. It revolved around Pizza and his adventure to find a home. The show posted one episode on L0lproductionstudi0. It recived few views and the rest of the episodes were scrapped by the gang. The creators also found it to be an extremely stupid concept. Cast MrJaxboy as Pizza ILVGwebmaster as Chef Pwn it Wit Da Hamma See full page, Pwn it Wit Da Hamma '' Survivor Minnesota (Original) ''See full page, Survivor Minnesota The Toad Show Hunger Games The Toad Show Hunger Games was an implyed Toad Show spin-off. ILVGwebmaster announced it on his Behind the Fungi video. After this short announcement it was never mentioned again. Toad and Petey would have had been district 12 tributes and they would have been the winners of the games. Catching Fire may have been also made. However Pikachu and Waffles Adventures have an episode planned to parodying the series. Toadal Drama Island (Original) See full page, Original Toadal Drama Island Total Drama Island Scott Pilgrim Edition Total Drama Island Scott Pilgrim Edition was an animated reality show that ILVGwebmaster had in the works. It would have followed Scott Pilgrim characters competing in a Total Drama season. He posted a video asking for voice actors on his new series. Some of the cast list was almost filled but it went a month without further reply. ILVGwebmaster canceled the show due to the fact that he didn't have enough actors. Cast MrJaxboy as Stephen Stills Dazaiga2010 as Matthew Patel, Gidian Graves, Lucas Lee, and The Katyanagi Twins LWITCH31 as Kim and T-rex man Bigbookid92 as Young Neil Emawolf as Ramona Category:Shows Category:Live-Action Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows Based off Other Series Category:Canceled shows Category:Shows with Toad